There Little Baby
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: OT4, RPS, They loved Kendall so so much, he was there angel, who had them under his spell, he was there precious little baby.


I'm just in a OT4 mood, simple as that, and I have no idea why.

Kendall woke up to warmth coming from both sides of him, he opened his eyes to see Logan fast asleep, nose twitching every now and then, Kendall was curled up into the brunettes chest, his head in the nap of the brunettes neck, Kendall peared over Logans shoulder to see his Latino boyfriend spooning with Logan, one of the Latino's arms was drapped over Kendall and Logan, Kendall looked over his his own shoulder than to see James neck, the pretty boys face was pressed into his sweet smelling blonde hair, James's arm was wrapped around Kendall and Logan, and his fingers where connected with Carlos's.

Kendall sighed happily, snuggling depper into Logan, he loved when he and his boyfriends all cuddled like this together.

And Kendall was always in the middle, protected in all three of his boyfriends warmth and curled up into there bodies, head trapped under one of there necks for extra protection.

Kendall was there little baby, which wasnt a surprise, Kendall WAS the youngest, even if he was twentyone, and he was the most sensitive, insecure and emotional, all three of the older boys where crazily protective of Kendall, and would flip out if anyone even seemend to be treatening Kendall, even if that person was kidding around, and Kendall found it funny.

Kendall was there little angel. There precious little baby.

Kendall was there whole intere world, even thought Logan, Carlos and James all loved each other very much, and would die for each other, when it came to Kendall, he really had a special place in there hearts.

There was just something about the blonde that drew them all wild.

Maybe it was that wonderful personalitie, or thoose beautiful eyes, or that heart of gold, all the three knew was that they loved Kendall more than anything.

Technically Logan had had him first, since he had had meet the blonde when he was sixteen, about a month before the blonde had turnend seventeen, Logan himself was eightteen but he couldnt help but fall for the boy with the dreams of becoming famous, and had the voice of a angel.

About a week before Kendall had turnend seventeen, Logan had finally admitted his utmost love for the blonde and they had gotten together, and by geting together, I mean they had made love in the back of Logans car, Logan had been the blondes first, something that Logan couldnt help but be extatic about, they had been going on for about two years when Logan got the gig on BTR, Kendall had been so proud of him, they didnt leave Logans bed for two days, and then Logan got wind that Curt couldnt do the part, and they needed someone to take his place that could act and was was a great singer, Logan of course recamended Kendall and the second the producers and Scott saw him they fell in love with his voice and his big eyes.

And that day was the day Kendall first layed eyes on James and Carlos, the blonde was just so INNOCENT, no matter how many times he and Logan had sex, or the number of dirty things they had done to one another, the blonde was just so innocent, so when he did some crazy sex relatted act, it made it all the more hotter.

So Kendall had been so vulnearble and emotional when he had realized he was in love with the pretty boy and the Latino as well as his boyfriend.

The blonde had been so adorablely confused that when he had gone to Logan, explianing his confussion, sobbing, the brunette couldnt be offended ot upset, and Logan actually admitted to Kendall, he would love for James and Carlos to join them.

It didnt take all to long. A week at the longest, Kendall had them under his spell in a moment, without even intending to, he hadnt meant to make Carlos and James fall in love with him and when the two boys came to Logan, apoligizing for there feelings for his little adorable boyfriend, Logan had just grinned and told them that was his and Kendalls plan all along exept Kendall and Logan didnt even start there plan when Carlos and James came to Logan.

James and Carlos finally relized they where not only in love with Kendall,but with Logan and each other as well.

Any then they had just been together ever since.

It had been a wonderful almost three years with his three lovers,and it had been a even better five years with Logan, since easily the four decided there was two big aniversaries,  
>the day Kendall and Logan got together, which Carlos and James left them alone for, and the day the four of them had gotten together, which the four of them always spent together,<br>and by 'spent together' I mean they all crawled into Carlos's ling size bed and didnt leave for the whole 24 hours.

Kendall yawnend and snuggled deeper into Logans neck, with a happy sigh.

He felt Logans head fall on top of his own, and James head fell on Kendalls neck.

Kendall sighed loving the feeling of Logan and James against his body but something was missing, and it only became clear when he reached over and tapped Carlos on the shoulder.  
>Carlos just groanend and pressed himself deeper into Logans back, making Logans arm around Kendall tighten, making James's grip on his three lovers tighten as well, affectivly making Kendall more trapped.<p>

Kendall whined in annoyance barley able to breath.

Kendall started squirming, trying to signal to his sleeping boyfriends he was couldnt breath.

"Guys...GUYS!" Kendall tried to call but it was way to muffled for any of them to hear.

Kendal glared at nothing and then giggled as a idea hit him, he sucked in a big breath then screamend at the top of his lungs.

"AHHH!" His three lovers where jumping in surprise and they all fell out of the bed, falling on there asses on the floor.

The blonde sighed with happiness and sat up, looking at his boyfriends innocently.

"Kendallllll what did you do that for?" Carlos whined, rubbing at his eye.

"Do what?" Kendall asked, sweetly.

"Scream like a fricken banshee." James said.

"You were suffocating me." Kendal said with a shrug.

"You could have just said that." Logan groanend, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes, but then it wouldnt have been as much fun." Kendall said with a smirk.

"Your fucked up." James said.

"Aw cant you ever forgive me?" Kendall asked with a pout.

"No." they all answered.

"I love you." Kendall told them, they all looked into his big green eyes and fell into a trance at the beauty.

"I love you,too." All three of them said.

Kendall smiled to himself, because he knew, being there sweet angel, there little baby, they could never stay made at him.

This was so random, but I hoped you liked this anyways.  
>Ohh and I added another story to my ganbad boy poll and I want everyone who voted to re-vote with the new story in mind, thought persoanlly Invisible is my fav, but vote as you may.  
>Please review and vote!<br>Lots of Love,  
>Sarah. <p>


End file.
